Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -99\% \times -\dfrac{10}{20} \times 10\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{10}{20} \times 100\% = -50\%$ Now we have: $ -99\% \times -50\% \times 10\% = {?} $ $ -99\% \times -50\% \times 10\% = 4.95 \% $